Rien est éternel
by NYUM
Summary: Tidak ada yang kekal di dunia ini. Termasuk makhluk seperti kita. Meski kau adalah pasangan abadiku, tetap saja selalu ada kata perpisahan. Kita tidak abadi, kau tahu. Kita hanya... berumur panjang. / ABOVERSE! SasuHina. Selamat ulang tahun, cugay!


_**November 1871.**_

Malam purnama kali ini terlihat lebih keperakan dan terasa menegangkan dari biasanya. Suhu malam yang menurun tak membuat kaki-kaki kecil tak beralas itu melambatkan laju langkahnya. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat bayangan-bayangan hitam yang tercipta digemerlapnya malam sedang mengekor tidak jauh darinya.

Sang _Omega_ bersurai pendek itu menggigil ketakutan dalam deru napasnya yang sudah satu-satu dengan tetesan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya, punggung bajunya juga sudah basah karena sudah kebanjiran keringat sejak tadi. Acapkali bibir bawah yang tak tahu apa-apa itu ikut menjadi korban keganasan gigi serinya saking takutnya.

Kakinya semakin dipacu kencang saat tangan-tangan besar itu mulai bergerak-gerak untuk meraih tubuh kecilnya. Dipikirnya mungkin lagi-lagi ia tertangkap kali ini. Namun, tidak setelah dia merasakan tanah yang ia pijak tiba-tiba tersuruk ke dalam membawa tubuh kecilnya jatuh dalam jurang ngarai dan segera menghilang karena ditelan gelapnya malam.

Jatuh. Terlempar. Berputar-putar. Tubuhnya seolah kehilangan kendali dan terus melaju turun mengikuti tanah miring bebatuan kasar yang tak segan-segan mengoyak kulit. Terus begitu hingga akhirnya berhenti di dasar jurang dengan posisi terlentang dan berdarah-darah. Hanya ada dirinya. Tidak ada orang lain. Menandakan mereka yang mengejarnya tidak ikut turun ke bawah sini hanya untuk menangkapnya.

Seketika rasa takutnya menghilang. Tidak peduli seberapa sakit tubuh ringkihnya, bibir yang sedikit terkoyak itu tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum lemah seraya menatap sendu dewi bulan yang malam ini sedang pada puncak tertingginya. Nafas itu memberat seiringan dengan kesadaran yang menipis. Hatinya melega, tak henti-henti merapalkan beribu kata syukur akan situasi ini. Ia bahagia.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia berhasil dalam pelariannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T+_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Sasuke U. – Hinata H._

 _ **Warn inside! typo(s), OoC, AU, ABOVERSE.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _Rien Est Eternel " Presented by orinnEl_

–semuanya bermula dari sini–

.

.

 _ **Desember 1879.**_

Konoha terlihat gundul di musim ini. Sejauh yang terlihat hanya ada hamparan putih yang mengkarpeti jalanan di perkampungan yang ditempati oleh sekawanan _werewolf_ yang dipimpin langsung oleh sang _Alpha_ Uchiha.

Gadis berkerudung hitam itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan, ikut berbaur dalam interaksi pasar yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Banyak sesama _Omega_ yang sepertinya membuka lapak dijajaran kaki lima toko-toko pakaian ataupun bahan makanan lainnya.

Dirinya tanpa sungkan melemparkan kegiatan tawar-menawar pada satu atau dua penjual di sana. Sebagai sesama _Omega_ tentu mendapatkan kemiringan harga di musim sulit seperti ini bukanlah perkara yang sulit. Buktinya kini keranjang yang menggantung pada salah satu tulang hastanya itu telah penuh dengan bahan makanan yang memang ia perlukan untuk memasak siang ini sekaligus persediaan dua hari ke depan hanya dengan beberapa yen.

Langkahnya terhenti dengan kepala mengadah tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Udara yang semakin mendingin dan langit yang mendadak sedikit gelap; tanda akannya turun salju, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk singgah ke salah satu toko yang lumayan besar di pertigaan jalan pulangnya.

"Astaga! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau mampir!" sambutan yang dipenuhi dengan kekagetan itu hanya ditanggapi senyum bersalah oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Dirinya memang kerap sekali datang ke sini. Selain tempatnya yang nyaman; karena merupakan toko bunga, Hinata juga ke sini karena pemilik tokonya yang memang memaksanya untuk terus berkunjung.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk mengirim pesan kalau ingin datang. Kan aku tidak jadi kelimpungan begini." Gerutu Yamanaka Ino seraya menyeduh teh untuk tamu dadakannya sesaat setelah menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana.

"Maaf merepotkan. Aku juga baru memiliki niat untuk mampir setelah dekat dari sini, jadi tidak sempat kirim surat." Sahutnya kalem.

"Kau habis belanja?" tangannya sempat berhenti bekerja ketika iris biru lautnya menangkap keranjang belanjaan yang sudah penuh.

"..un.." Hinata mengangguk dengan sedikit begumam. Tatapannya bergulir meneguk semua pemandangan yang disuguhkan di sekitarnya. Meski ini sudah memasuki musim dingin toko bunga yang dibangun temannya ini selalu buka. Terkadang ia sendiri sering dibuat bingung dari mana Ino mendapatkan tanaman-tanaman cantik ini di musim bersalju seperti sekarang.

Beberapa menit keheningan di antara mereka merajalela, Ino kembali datang dengan nampan kecil ditangannya. Diletakannya hati-hati cangkir berisi air teh yang masih mengepul asap itu ke atas meja lalu nampan yang digunakan untuk membawa dua cangkir teh itu ditaruh di bawah kolong meja.

Setelah menyajikan teh untuk Hinata sekaligus untuknya, Ino menjatuhkan diri tepat di sebelah sang gadis _Omega_. Air muka si pirang berubah menjadi tak sedap dipandang.

" _Timing-_ mu pas sekali."

Hinata yang melihat raut masam Ino semakin menjadi hanya tersenyum geli sambil menurunkan _hoodie-_ nya. Sepertinya ia tahu apa penyebab raut tak mengenakkan dari Ino dan maksud ucapannya barusan mengingat Ino hanya sendirian di toko ketika dia datang.

"Shikamaru-san… pergi lagi?" Oh! Sepertinya ia telah mengambil pertanyaan yang salah, nampak bibir Ino semakin maju saat mendengar pertanyaannya tadi. Hinata meringis dalam hati, mempunyai _mate_ itu tidak selalu bahagia ternyata.

Terutama jika _mate_ -mu itu seorang _Beta_ seperti yang dialami temannya ini.

Tangannya terjulur mengusap bahu Ino yang menegang karena kesal, "Tenang, pasti tidak lama kok." Hiburnya. Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat yang sama keluar dari mulutnya ketika teman pirangnya ini sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti ini.

"Hinata tidak tahu, sih. Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal _mate_. Apalagi rasa khawatir yang terus kepikiran seperti, sedang apa sekarang dia? Bagaimana keadaannya? Sudah makan atau belum? Tidurnya teratur atau tidak?" Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

"…dia pikir siapa _mate_ -nya yang sebenarnya? Aku atau si _Alpha_?!"

Sepertinya Ino benar-benar kesal kali ini. Hinata tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa, karena kenyataannya dia sendiri belum tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki _mate_ seperti Ino.

Dia ingat saat agustus tahun lalu Ino untuk pertama kalinya mengalami _heat cycle_ yang begitu hebat sampai membuatnya yang berada di dekat Ino saat itu mengalami pusing parah gara-gara mencium bau feromon yang terlampau pekat dan di saat bersamaan ia juga menyadari bahwa teman pirangnya ini kemungkinan sudah bertemu dengan _mate_ -nya, karena Hinata paham betul makhluk seperti mereka akan mengalami hal seperti ini ketika sudah bertemu dengan _mate_ yang telah ditentukan oleh _Moon Goddess;_ pencipta kaum mereka sekaligus penentu jodoh dan Tuhan bagi mereka _._

Dan benar saja, beberapa hari kemudian ia ketahui bahwa _mate_ temannya itu adalah seorang _Beta_ yang merupakan tangan kanan sang _Alpha_ Uchiha–pemimpin _pack_ yang sekarang ia tempati.

Pertemuan mereka juga berlangsung secara tidak romantis; saat itu Hinata tidak ada di tempat kejadian ia hanya mendengar langsung dari mulut Ino. Ino mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru hanya karena sang _Beta_ kelaparan dan tidak kuat lagi berjalan karena terik matahari yang menyengat dan entah keberuntungan atau memang takdir kebetulan Ino lewat di depan pemuda itu dan terjadilah acara bersitatap secara tidak sengaja.

Hinata awalnya menyangsikan cerita Ino. Bagaimana bisa seorang _Beta_ hampir mati kelaparan di bawah sinar matahari musim panas. Setahunya _Beta_ adalah yang terkuat nomor dua setelah _Alpha_ jadi, bagaimana bisa?

Dan keraguan itu segera tandas saat Hinata bertemu langsung dengan _mate_ temannya ini.

Melihat dari sikapnya, Hinata merasa pemuda itu bukan tidak kuat berjalan mencari makan di bawah terik matahari melainkan karena sifat malasnya yang enggan bergerak untuk mencari makan saat itu.

 _ **Klening~**_

Dentingan bel yang tergantung di atas pintu depan menyadarkan Hinata dari lamuman singkatnya. Kepalanya dengan pasti berputar menghadap arah suara. Dapat ia lihat seorang wanita berambut musim semi memasuki toko sembari menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang kejatuhan salju. Baik dirinya ataupun Ino tentu mengenal baik siluet merah muda yang masih sibuk membersihkan diri dari benda putih nan dingin yang menempel di pakaian dan kepalanya.

"Di luar sedang turun salju," katanya tak terduga.

Ino langsung berdiri dan menghampiri perempuan bermanik zamrud itu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua kompak sekali? Datang tiba-tiba seperti ini…."

"Ino… tidakkah kau merasa bersyukur berteman dan dikunjungi oleh orang sepertiku? Dan lagi aku memang sengaja tidak memberi kabar biar jadi kejutan dan sepertinya aku yang malah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hinata." Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya perempuan itu melirik Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ya, ya." Iris birunya memutar bosan, "Terserah apa katamu, _Luna_ -sama."

Ino sengaja menekan bagian 'luna' seraya melemparkan tatapan mengejeknya.

Haruno Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendapat ejekan dari temannya itu. Sungguh, ia tahu bahwa tidak ada maksud buruk dalam ejekan yang dilontarkan Ino.

Jika _Alpha_ adalah pangkat tertinggi dan merupakan seorang raja bagi _pack_ -nya maka _Luna_ adalah permaisuri dari seorang _Alpha_ dan merupakan ratu bagi _pack_ yang dipimpin oleh _mate_ -nya. Maka dengan itu Sakura mengatakan kata 'harus bersyukur' karena 'berteman' dan 'dikunjungi' oleh orang sepertinya yang notabene seorang _Luna_ dari sang _Alpha_ –pemimpin Suna.

Hinata hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat momen itu, senang rasanya mereka bertiga dapat berkumpul bersama seperti ini walau secara tidak sengaja.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa seorang _Luna_ dari _pack_ sebelah bisa berada di sini? Kutebak kau tidak mungkin sendirian datang kemari."

"Tentu saja aku tidak sendiri Ino. Aku tidak sebebas dulu lagi yang bisa kesana kemari, kau tahu. Aku bisa ke sini juga karena Sasori memang ada urusan dengan _Alpha_ kebanggaan kalian itu." Jelas Sakura dengan suara ringan dan entah kenapa mendengarnya membuat Ino mendadak iri.

"Hoo… beruntung sekali kau. Kemana-mana diajak." Balasnya sedikit ketus.

Sakura awalnya mengernyit bingung dan segera membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal penyataan tak berdasar teman pirangnya ini. Namun, sayang keinginan itu ia urungkan saat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum geli sambil menatap Ino. Mengerjap pelan. Sepertinya ia paham apa yang membuat Hinata begitu.

Ide cemerlang mendadak memenuhi kepala merah mudanya, dengan seringai cantik yang terpampang samar di bibir merekah itu, Sakura memulai balasannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ino? Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan Shikamaru?"

Nampak kedutan menyembul di pelipis itu saat mendengar ada nada mengolok di ucapan Sakura.

Tangannya seketika bersedekap, "Aku? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja dengan Shikamaru."

Sakura melebarkan seringainya, sepertinya si pirang sudah termakan umpannya.

"Hm… jadi di mana Shikamaru sekarang? Kau tidak ikut dengannya?" decakan sebal langsung terdengar dari Ino kala pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar itu menamparnya dengan keras.

"Dia… kerja. Kau tahu, sebagai anak buah kesayangan sang _Alpha_ dia harus selalu siap kapan saja," katanya. "Dan aku ditinggal sendiri di sini, karena katanya pekerjaannya sedikit… bagaimana ya, bahaya mungkin."

"Jadi, kau merasa kesepian, Ino?" Ino tahu temannya itu sedang mencoba menghiburnya. Nada Sakura bertanya terlalu jenaka untuk menyebut pertanyaan itu serius.

"Enak saja," gamblang Ino sambil menyuruh Sakura untuk segera duduk di sebelah Hinata yang tadi sempat ditempatinya dengan bahasa tubuh. "Apa aku terlihat kesepian di matamu?" Ino berjalan menjauhi keduanya untuk menyeduh satu cangkir teh lagi untuk tamu tambahannya.

"Kelihatannya sih begitu."

"Benarkah?"

Suara air teko yang mengalir jatuh ke dalam cangkir menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mendominasi ruangan yang mendadak senyap itu, percakapan mereka di tutup oleh sahutan Ino. Sepertinya Sakura menunggu Ino duduk dulu baru melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Berkeliaran di suhu dingin seperti ini walau sedang mengandung?" Ino bertanya dengan tangan kanan membawa cangkir yang isinya sama seperti miliknya dan Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, tangannya terangkat menerima cangkir itu dari Ino dan mempersilakan Ino untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya.

"Matamu benar-benar jeli seperti biasanya." Jawabnya sambil menyesap aroma wangi yang menguar dari teh melati buatan teman pirangnya itu.

"Hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat perut sebesar itu. Benar'kan, Hinata?"

Gadis lavender yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar baik tiba-tiba diseret dalam obrolan yang diciptakan kedua temannya. Hinata mengangguk dan sejujurnya ia sudah penasaran dari awal kedatangan Sakura tadi, ingin langsung bertanya tapi tidak enak –atau lebih tepatnya merasa tidak sopan saat kedua temannya tadi masih bercakap-cakap.

"Sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya?" tanyanya dengan kerlingan penasaran.

Bibir Sakura menampilkan senyum lebar, "Belum. Sasori dan aku sepakat untuk tidak memeriksanya," tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus perut yangmembuncit itu. "Namun, kuharap dia laki-laki."

"Jika dia perempuan kuharap dia tidak seperti ibunya," celetuk Ino.

"Hey!"

"Menurutku tidak masalah." Mendengar pembelaan Hinata, Ino langsung mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya. Di samping itu, Sakura sudah terpingkal dengan gelak tawanya saat melihat raut merajuk Ino yang kalah telak.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, silakan menyebrang ke pemungkiman sebelah. Sepertinya Suna membuka gerbangnya lebar-lebar untukmu, Hinata. Tinggal katakan 'aku teman dekat _Luna_ kalian yang terus aku bela ketika bercanda' jangan datang padaku lagi." Iris ungu pudar itu segera terbelalak ketika mendengar perkataan Ino yang menandakan bahwa si pirang sudah merajuk parah dengannya.

Hinata tahu meski ucapan itu tidak serius tapi tetap saja, mengusirnya dengan candaan seperti ini adalah sebuah kekejaman!

"Ino, kuharap kau tidak benar-benar serius menanggapi pembelaan Hinata tadi. Itu hanya candaan, kau tahu." Sakura mengerti meski kelihatan baik dan penyabar tentu Hinata juga memiliki rasa tersinggung meski hanya sedikit.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda saat merajuk begini?" Bukan. Bukan maksudnya untuk bersandiwara seperti ini dihadapan teman-temannya. Hanya saja Ino ingin melihat reaksi yang lebih dari gadis lavender yang menjadi korban rajukannya itu. Ingin tahu, bagaimana Hinata menanggapi kelakuannya yang sedang –pura-pura –marah seperti sekarang. Akankah gadis itu tetap baik hati seperti biasanya atau malah tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Ino kau –"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Ino seketika berkedut di tempatnya saat mendengar sahutan lembut yang menyela perkataan Sakura secara sengaja.

Sungguh! Kenapa temannya ini baik sekali!

Diam-diam Ino menggeram dalam hati dan tidak tahan sendiri dengan tingkah menggemaskan teman indigonya ini.

"Argh…! Hinata, kau itu harusnya marah. Bukan malah bilang 'tidak apa-apa'!" Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Selain gara-gara suara Ino yang tiba-tiba mengudara alasannya bereaksi seperti itu karena ucapan si pirang itu sendiri. Hinata mengernyit bingung. Dirinya? Marah? Untuk alasan apa?

"Inilah kenapa kau kesulitan menemukan _mate_ -mu, kau kurang ekspresif!"

Kali ini keterkejutan Hinata berlipat ganda. Dirinya masih tidak mengerti. Lagipula, kenapa masalah jomblo dibawa-bawa.

"Kau harusnya lebih jujur lagi pada dirimu sendiri." Petuah Ino mulai lagi dan Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Oh, ayolah ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Hinata yang diceramahi Ino bukan hal aneh lagi di matanya.

"Jangan takut untuk melukai orang lewat ucapanmu, mereka tidak akan mati!"

Hinata mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa ini –mungkin – adalah kesalahannya. Maka, sebagai orang yang bernurani sepertinya tentu akan langsung melafalkan empat huruf tabu bagi mereka yang memiliki harga diri tinggi yang sayangnya tidak berlaku untuknya.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa malah minta maaf!?" raung Ino. "Harusnya kau balik membalas ucapanku dengan sedikit umpatan kasar atau lain-lainnya." Tangan Sakura terjulur mengelus punggung teman pirangnya itu.

"Sudah, hentikan Ino. Kau tidak boleh memaksa kehendakmu pada orang lain. Lihat, Hinata jadi tidak nyaman gara-gara ucapanmu." Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata yang gelisah. "Lagian, Hinata baru delapan belas tahun. Masih muda untuk bertemu dengan _mate_ -nya."

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berangsur-angsur dapat ia rasakan Ino mulai mendapatkan ketenangannya. Tangan Ino bergerak untuk menangkap telapak tangan dingin Hinata dan menggenggamnya dengan remasan pelan.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku kelepasan lagi," irisnya menyendu seolah mencerminkan bagaimana pemiliknya sangat merasa bersalah karena hal yang disebabkannya sendiri.

Kepala indigo itu segera menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak masalah." Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum perdamaian yang sedap dipandang. Ino dibuat terperangah. Padahal dari awal ia sudah mengetahui kebaikan hati teman mungilnya itu tapi tetap saja ia merasa terharu saat Hinata memaafkannya. Beruntung sekali laki-laki yang mendapatkan Hinata, pikirnya.

Lupakan soal Hinata yang seorang _Omega_ ; yang dalam tingkatan kaum _werewolf_ menempati posisi paling rendah. Setidaknya karena kebaikan hati gadis ini ia harus mampu mendapatkan _mate_ yang lebih darinya. Paling rendah, _Gamma_ atau _Ceta_ juga tidak masalah. Jangan sampai _mate_ temannya ini sesama _Omega_. Oh, tolong jangan sampai itu terjadi, _Moon Goddess_! Jerit Ino dalam hati.

Ino sendiri adalah seorang _Gamma_ yang beruntung mendapatkan _Beta_ seperti Shikamaru. Dan untuk Sakura, sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan seorang _Alpha_ semacam Sasori karena kenyataannya ia adalah seorang _Beta_.

Kemudian, untuk masalah umur Hinata memanglah yang paling termuda di antara mereka bertiga. Desember ini gadis indigo itu baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun sedangkan Ino dan Sakura keduanya lahir ditahun yang sama, hanya berjarak beberapa bulan. Umur keduanya lebih dua tahun di atas Hinata dan lagi dua-duanya juga baru bertemu dengan sang _mate_ masing-masing di usia sembilan belas tahun. Jadi, untuk sekarang tidak masalah bagi Hinata. Tidak perlu terburu-buru.

"Sungguh, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa _mate_ -mu." Hinata memerah di tempatnya, topik yang awalnya samar-samar tidak ia pahami menjadi kearah yang lebih jelas dan tentu saja memalukan untuknya.

"Apa dia akan setampan _Alpha_ kita? Atau malah semalas Shikamaru?"

"Lupakan opsi yang kedua," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya sambil mengerling Ino yang melotot. "Oh! kudengar _Alpha_ kalian juga sedang kesulitan menemukan _mate_ -nya padahal umurnya sudah hampir memasuki angka tiga puluh tahun. Mungkinkah…" Klorofilnya beralih menatap Hinata yang mengernyit .

"Hinata… Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat sang _Alpha?_ Adakah gejala-gejala aneh pada tubuhmu saat bertemu dengannya? Seperti rasa ingin disentuh atau yang lebih ekstrim dari itu?" Hinata semakin dibuat bingung oleh Sakura, "Kau tahu terkadang orang sepertimu sering tidak sadar kalau ternyata kalian telah bertemu dengan _mate_ –seperti naluri yang tumpul akibat kelewat polos. Jadi, inti dari semua ini Hinata, mungkin saja… si _Alp_ –"

"Kau bercanda?" Ino menyela ucapan Sakura cepat sambil melirik Hinata, "Melihatnya saja Hinata tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa pikiran itu terlintas di otak encermu itu." Sakura langsung melotot tidak percaya dan langsung melayangkan tatapan kau-bohong-kan kepada Ino.

Hinata sendiri hanya menunduk malu dengan jari telunjuk yang dimainkan tanda ia gugup. "I-itu benar."

"Hinata…! Astaga! Jadi, kemana saja kau selama ini?!" Pemilik surai indigo itu hanya tersentak saat merasakan guncangan kuat pada kedua bahunya. "Kau belum pernah melihat _Alpha_ – pemimpin kalian sama sekali?"

"A-aku sudah pernah melihat _Alpha_ yang terdahulu tapi untuk _Alpha_ yang sekarang… aku belum pernah melihatnya." Volume suaranya mengecil, dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Demi _Moon Goddess_! Aku yang tinggal jauh dari sini saja sudah pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Dan kau yang merupakan rakyatnya malah acuh tak acuh begitu sampai tidak pernah melihatnya."

Ino menggeleng-geleng mendengar percakapan kedua sohibnya ini. Sementara itu, Hinata hanya semakin mengkeret di bawah ocehan Sakura tentang pemimpin _pack_ -nya itu. Bukan salahnya karena tidak pernah melihat sang _Alpha_ tapi dia memang tidak punya kesempatan dan tolong jangan cap dia sebagai rakyat yang tak tahu di untung hanya karena belum pernah melihat rupa sang pemimpin _pack_ yang menaunginya.

"Sudah, hentikan. Jauh-jauh datang ke sini malah sibuk ngomongin _Alpha_ ," interupsi Ino yang entah kenapa disyukuri oleh Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita ubah topiknya dengan yang jauh lebih menarik. Seperti membahas tentang makan siang bersama, misalnya?" tawarnya sambil melirik keranjang belanjaan Hinata yang tergeletak di lantai.

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung menjentikan jarinya, "Ide bagus! Mumpung Sasori masih lama dan sepertinya aku juga butuh asupan berat siang ini karena cuaca dingin. Ayo, kita memasak!"

Calon ibu itu langsung bergegas ke dapur toko Ino sambil menyambar keranjang belanjaan Hinata tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemiliknya. Perilakunya berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat setelah sebelumnya hampir mencekoki Hinata dengan segala keagungan sang _Alpha_ Uchiha yang bahkan tidak Hinata ketahui bentuk rupanya. Inikah yang disebut dengan _mood swings_?

Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya pulang dari sini ia harus belanja lagi untuk persediaannya dua hari ke depan. Mau menolak juga tidak bisa, jarang-jarang mereka bisa kumpul bersama seperti ini. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada makan siang sendirian di gubuknya.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di tempat berbeda. Terdapat sejumlah orang sedang berkumpul dan terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu dalam keadaan yang lumayan gelap jauh dari interaksi dunia luar.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kuharap kau ikut andil dalam rencana ini." Bariton itu menggema di dalam gua lembab yang menjadi latar tempat mereka berada. Laki-laki bersurai jingga dengan tindikan sana-sini itu hanya diam menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Dengusan kasar terdengar, "Apa yang kauharapkan? Menyuruhku kembali ke _pack_ kotor itu?" nada dingin dengan aura intimidasi kuat balik bertanya seraya menatap tajam iris berjenis rinnegan di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu kaku begitu." Kali ini suara lain masuk dalam percakapan yang baru berlangsung beberapa saat dengan nada meremehkan, "Pein hanya bertanya padamu, jangan merasa istimewa hanya karena dia memberimu pilihan ingin ikut atau tidak. Jika tidak mau, tetaplah di sini jaga markas."

"Cih."

"Aku mendengarmu, bocah brengsek!"

"Hidan, hentikan. Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu, malam ini kita semua akan pergi menjalankan misi itu." Pria dewasa dengan cadarnya itu beralih menatap seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara rekannya tadi. "Aku bukan membelamu, apa yang dikatakan Hidan tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jaga markas jika kau tidak ingin ikut, jangan pergi kemana-mana."

"Siapa kau, beraninya mengaturku." Ada nada tidak suka di sana, "Aku juga tidak menganggap itu sebagai pembelaan. Jangan terlalu sombong."

"Bocah ini… benar-benar… Hey, Uchiha kecil! Kaulah yang jangan terlalu sombong, kaupikir siapa yang menampungmu ketika kawananmu sendiri membuangmu!" pria berambut putih klimis itu mulai kesal –lagi. Sementara itu, pria bercadar tadi hanya diam, bukan dalam artian takut hanya mencoba untuk tidak mencari ribut.

Iris obsidian itu menatap dengan menusuk, hatinya tersulut ketika masa lalunya diungkit-ungkit lagi. Benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Sadar apa yang kau katakan." Nadanya semakin mendingin tapi tak dipungkiri ada sedikit emosi yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Tawa merendahkan menggelegar di gua yang diisi delapan orang _Alpha_ dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah.

–Akatsuki.

Ya, itulah sebutan untuk kelompok yang terkenal berbahaya ini. Bagaiamana tidak, mereka adalah sekumpulan _Rogue;_ _werewolf_ pelarian yang dibuang oleh _pack_ -nya karena suatu alasan, bersatu untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan egois sang pemimpin ber _pierching_ yang ingin menciptakan dunia baru yang hanya berisi orang-orang seperti mereka. Tidak ada yang namanya makhluk lemah di dalamnya. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Maka dengan itu sekarang kelompok ini sedang gencar-gencarnya membumihanguskan _pack-pack_ besar ataupun kecil yang memiliki populasi _Omega_ -nya tinggi. Karena dalam kasta kaum _werewolf,_ _Omega_ berada pada titik paling rendah dan yang paling lemah, mereka tidak diperlukan untuk mencapai tujuan tersebut dan patut disingkirkan daripada menjadi perusak pemandangan –menurut Pein.

Pemikiran Pein ini ternyata mampu meracuni _Rogue_ berjenis _Alpha_ lainnya yang dengan mudahnya diajak bekerja sama hingga lahirlah kelompok kecil bernama Akatsuki seperti sekarang.

Awalnya Akatsuki memiliki personil 10 orang, tiga di antaranya telah mati menyisakan tujuh anggotanya. Beberapa tahun kemudian mereka kedatangan anggota ke delapan yang di bawa Pein. Dan dia adalah 'bocah brengsek Uchiha' yang disebut pria pemuja dewa Jashin tadi.

"Khe… kau mengajakku bertarung, bocah?" tawa itu mereda lalu dilanjutkan dengan tantangan yang jelas meremehkan lawan bicaranya. Ia mulai melemaskan otot-ototnya, bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang.

Udara di sana memberat. Tentu saja, inilah resiko yang di dapat jika semua anggotanya adalah orang-orang kuat seperti _Alpha_. Mencoba saling mendominasi adalah kata yang pas. Karena _Alpha_ memiliki jiwa penguasa yang kental dan benci kekalahan. Mereka memilik harga diri yang tinggi.

Lalu jika hanya dengan delapan orang _Alpha_ saja sudah sering bersitegang seperti ini bagaimana jadinya jika dunia hanya diisi oleh _Alpha_. Kiamat kah? Atau kedamaian seperti yang diharapkan Pein?

Dengusan kasar kembali terdengar dan Hidan bersiap menyerang kalau saja suara sang _leader_ tidak menganggunya.

"Cukup." Irisnya menyorot tajam. Hidan hanya menggeram kesal seraya membuang muka kearah lain. Sungguh ia benci jika kesenangannya harus diganggu seperti ini.

Pein melemparkan tatapannya kepada seorang pemuda yang masih diam memasang tampang tak peduli di sana. Seolah ajakan bertarung Hidan tadi tidak menganggunya sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut," Pein memulai langkahnya berjalan untuk meninggalkan sisi dalam gua yang menjadi tempat markas mereka. "Itu akan bagus untuk mencapai tujuanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pein tersenyum miring, "Tidakkah kau ingin balas dendam? Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. "

Kakinya terus melangkah melewati satu persatu anggotanya yang membisu hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di mulut gua. Lalu, si pemilik surai jingga itu berbalik dengan seringai bengis terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Tatapannya berubah buas. Haus akan pertempuran.

"Kita akan ke Konoha…" Tukasnya masih dengan seringai yang menghiasi.

"…dan setelah sampai di sana balaskanlah kematian kakakmu–

– **Sasuke.** "

 _To be continue_

* * *

 ***pojok catetan;**

 **Alpha** : Werewolf yang berkedudukan paling atas atau bisa disebut sebagai pemimpin pack dari sekumpulan werewolf. Jiwa diktatornya sangat kuat. Dalam satu pack hanya memiliki satu Alpha dan tidak ada Alpha-Alpha lainnya. Alpha memiliki sikap yang overprotective dengan pasangannya. Bahkan, seorang Alpha yang terkenal paling hebat, bisa hancur karena ditinggal mati mate-nya.

 **Luna :** Sebutan untuk pasangan Alpha. Dia adalah pasangan abadi dan hanya satu-satunya untuk sang Alpha, meski sudah matipun biasanya tidak ada Luna kedua yang mendatangi kehidupan Alpha yang sama. Inilah tanda bukti bahwa werewolf itu hanya memiliki satu pasangan seumur hidupnya.

 **Beta :** mereka berada di kasta kedua setelah sang Alpha atau second in command. Dalam pack, biasanya Beta identik sebagai tangan kanan sang Alpha. Mate-nya bisa siapa saja, Alpha, sesama Beta, Gamma. Dll. Sesuai yang telah ditentukan Moon Goddess.

 **Gamma :** Third ini command, di bawah kedudukan Beta. Sama seperti Beta, mate-nya bisa siapa saja tergantung dari ketentuan Moon Goddess.

 **Ceta :** Tidak banyak yang membahas Ceta dan di dalem fanfic ini juga tidak akan ada kemunculannya tapi sedikit info, status Ceta masih berada di bawah gamma.

 **Omega :** Werewolf yang berkedudukan paling bawah/ rendah di lapisan werewolf. Di dalam kehidupan serigala asli, mereka tidak diperkenankan makan duluan dan harus menjadi giliran terakhir. Mereka memakan makanan sisa buruan yang menunjukan posisi mereka sebagai yang terbawah.

 **Rogue :** Serigala / werewolf liar yang tidak memiliki pack. Mereka sangat berbahaya karena suka menghancurkan pack-pack kecil.

 **Pack :** Kawanan serigala / werewolf atau istilah biasanya perkumpulan serigala yang biasanya dipimpin oleh satu Alpha. Kuat atau tidaknya suatu pack tergantung dari jumlah besar kecilnya anggota yang terdapat di sana.

 **Moon Goddess :** Tuhan bagi mereka, karena dialah yang menciptakan dan menjodohkan werewolf jantan dan werewolf betina.

 **Mate :** Pasangan yang telah ditentukan oleh Moon Goddess. Biasanya werewolf jantan akan dibuat mabuk dan kecanduan ketika mencium bau pasangannya, dan lagi mereka bisa menemukan atau menyadari kehadiran sang mate meski dalam jarak beberapa meter karena bau yang keluar dari tubuh masing-masing.

 **Heat cycle :** Fase dimana hormon sedang pada titik terpuncak, biasanya di alami werewolf betina setahun sekali. Gejala ini juga dapat dipicu mereka yang telah menemukan mate-nya hingga menguarkan aroma feromon yang kuat untuk mengundang werewolf jantan yang biasanya dimanfaatkan si jantan untuk menandai mate-nya dengan cara menggigit leher agar werewolf yang lain tahu bahwa si betina sudah ada yang punya.

Sekian.

Bye~

* * *

–El –


End file.
